


Sorry Marinette

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila has to apologize for getting Marinette expelled
Kudos: 15





	Sorry Marinette

Marinette was knitting but she hears a knock

Marinette walked to a door and opened it

Marinette sees Lila

Marinette gasped "Lila what are you doing here!"

Lila said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to expel you"

Marinette's anger turns to worry

"It's okay Lila it's not that bad"

"No! Don't you get it I'm jealous that you're kind, optimistic and smart and I'm not"

Tears filled Lila's eyes

"No! Don't you get it i just make things up so people will like me but I was wrong unlike your father he used me for alcohol and cocaine he gets angry that mom's pregnant and left!"

"Don't be sad Lila there's a place in your heart"

Marinette hugged Lila

Lila smiled

The End


End file.
